1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile wheels, and particularly to wire spoke wheels such as racing wheels which project a small diameter hub assembly to the view of the observer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to this invention is believed found in Class 301. A search through this class has revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,943,151; 1,963,230; 2,042,714; 2,136,137; 2,619,389; 2,779,630 and 4,138,160. U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,151 relates to a demountable wire spoke wheel in which the wheel is bolted to an extension of the brake drum in the form of an integral hub 10 provided with a radially extending flange. There is nothing in this patent that suggests an auxiliary adaptor member bolted to the primary hub or brake drum structure, with the wheel then being detachably bolted to the auxiliary hub structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,230 is also directed to a wire spoke wheel structure in which the problem is the intersection of the spokes in space rather than attachment of the wheel to a vehicle. Thus, the teaching of this patent is not directed to the solution of the problem of the presentation of a small diameter hub structure for wire spoke wheels for automobiles which will simulate racing wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,714 also relates to a wire spoke wheel and the problem revealed by this patent is the construction of a wire spoke wheel and its assembly in such a way that the spokes are placed in compression by the act of assemblying the wheel. Again, there is nothing in this patent that suggests an auxiliary hub structure detachably mounted by appropriate lugs to the conventional bolt circle of a brake drum, with the wheel subsequently being detachably secured to the auxiliary hub structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,137 teaches a structure in which a wire spoke wheel is provided with a cover to make the wheel look like a disk wheel rather than a spoke wheel. The patent is directed toward the structure for attaching such a "hub cap".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,389 teaches the use of a hub adaptor the purpose of which is to reinforce the wheel hub and lugs which secure the wheel hubs to flanges of axles. There is nothing in this patent that suggests the use of such an adaptor for mounting a wheel on a conventional hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,630 teaches another adaptor used for a different purpose. In this case, the conventional drum has six lugs and the first adaptor is arranged to be secured to the conventional lug bolt circle. A second adaptor member is provided that slips over the first adaptor and is secured thereto by radially extending bolts. The second adaptor member carries a five bolt circle for receiving lug bolts, thus permitting attachment of a five-bolt wheel to a six-bolt drum.
It is clear that none of these prior art patents suggest the problem of providing an auxiliary structure which projects a reduced diameter for aesthetic reasons, yet which is attached to the conventional drum or bolt circle of a wheel mounting plate in such a way as to distribute the load from the wheel in a safe manner.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of an adaptor for attachment to a conventional bolt circle on an automobile under-carriage which permits the fastening to such adaptor of a wire spoke wheel having a reduced diameter hub.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wire spoke wheel assembly, including an adaptor for attachment of the wire spoke wheel to the wheel support plate or brake drum assembly of an automobile, designed to project a relatively small diameter hub section while distributing the load imposed on the wheel to the supporting under carriage of the automobile.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a wire spoke wheel designed to discourage the theft of such wheels by covering and disguising the access plate to the lug nuts that retain the wheel on the adaptor.
Another problem that has been prevalent with wire spoke wheels has been the fact that tubeless tires cannot generally be used with such wheels. To adapt a wire spoke wheel for use with a tubeless tire, it has been the custom to fill or coat the drop-center section of the wheel with some type of sealing material, such as silicone rubber. This is an expensive procedure, adds weight to the wheel and if not properly applied makes it difficult to balance the wheel. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of a wire spoke wheel in which each of the individual spokes in its attachment to the drop-center wheel section is sealed to prevent the escape of air therepast.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.